


First New Years Kiss-Solangelo Drabble

by ashesrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, New Years, New Years kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm kind of late but I really wanted to right a cute Solangelo drabble of their first new years kiss so here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First New Years Kiss-Solangelo Drabble

Nico sat on the ground, snuggled up against Will. Nico lightly pressed the back of his head into Will’s chest and Will wrapped an arm around Nico. Nico tried to focus on the water on the lake, shimmering in the moonlight or the warmness he felt being pressed up to Will but he couldn’t calm his nerves. It had been years since the battle with Gaea and Nico and Will had finally (according to Jason, Piper, and basically everyone else at camp) gotten together. The past months together were blissful. After loving each other for years as friends, finally transitioning into a romantic relationship was amazing, considering the fact that they had been crushing on each other for so long. But now, it’s the first new year Nico and Will are together. Nico could barely contain his anticipation for the night. He was excited, yet nervous. This was going to be his first new years kiss.

It was 11:55. Five minutes until 2016. Honestly, Nico was shocked he had survived this long. Campers were running around, excited. The younger campers were wearing glow bracelets and necklaces. Noise makers were given out to some campers as well. Nico could see Piper decked out in glowing jewelry and a silver hat with “2016” printed on it. She was showing her attire off to Annabeth, who just rolled her eyes and smiled.

“You excited?” Will asked. “F-for the New year I mean.”

Nico smiled at his blushing and flustered boyfriend. “Yeah, I’m very excited.” Nico winked, which caused Will to blush more. It wasn’t that much of a big deal, they’d kissed plenty of times before, but there was something special about a new years kiss.

The next four minutes went by in a blur. By now, all the campers were standing or sitting by the lake, with their glowsticks and noise makers. Even Nico had taken one, although he wasn’t really going to get a chance to use it after the countdown. The fireworks were set up and ready to go. It was almost time. Nico and Will both stood up, their hands intertwined.

“Here we go!” shouted Leo from farther away, near the fireworks.

The campers, including Nico and Will started to yell. “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!”

Nico barely heard the words “Happy New Year” as he turned toward Will and pulled him close, their lips colliding. All Nico’s nerves melted away instantly. Nico felt Will’s hair brushing against him and the soft touch of Will’s fingers wrapped around him. Nico blocked out the noise around him and felt like he was in his own little world with just him and Will. They soon parted, both of them smiling.

“Happy New Year Nico,” Will said, beaming.

“Happy New Year Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you like it!


End file.
